


Why did Mr. Salty drag me all the way here?

by that_one_writer_girl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Significant Other, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Mental Breakdown, No Spoilers, Team as Family, daichi is a good captain, the team panics but they get it together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_writer_girl/pseuds/that_one_writer_girl
Summary: Kageyama has a breakdown in front of the team and Hinata is nowhere in sight. The team does their very best to help out the first year.TW: description of breakdown/panic attack
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 150





	Why did Mr. Salty drag me all the way here?

“Someone get Hinata!” Daichi yells.

The Captain is at a loss of what to do. Kageyama won’t let anyone touch him. Sugawara and Yamaguchi have been trying to help him for the last five minutes without success. 

The first year is curled in on himself, shaking and sobbing. 

This is bad, very, very bad.

”Kid, hey, look at me,” Coach Ukai tries, but to no avail.

Kageyama only sobs harder.

”What even happened!?” Noya shrieks and Asahi looks just as stunned.

”No clue, he just broke down, one minute we were practicing, the next he was crying,” Tanaka says, his face pales.

Daichi is at a complete loss. He’s never seen anyone like this, much less Kageyama. The same Kageyama who shrugs off any sort of emotion and physical contact. 

Coach Ukai looks like he might panic himself, and Yamaguchi is still trying to hush the other boy while Sugaware whispers to him. 

Nothing is goddamn working!

”Why on earth did Mr. Salty make me run all the way here- oh,” Hinata says as soon as he enters the gym and sees everyone’s panic stricken faces.

He had been taking some extra tests for his English teacher, and when Tsukishima dragged him to the gym. He expected to be met with practice, not a breaking down Kageyama.

He makes his way over to Kageyama and everyone else backs off.

”Kageyama? Bakeyama? Tobio, there we go,” Hinata whispers as the crying boy looks up. 

“Shouyo,” Tobio sobs.

Hinata has only seen Tobio like this once. A week after they started dating. His boyfriend had a pretty bad breakdown and completely shut out the world. Luckily, it had been at his house, but it had taken Hinata hours to get him calm enough to talk out whatever this was. In the end, they figured out that the stress and unexpressed emotions had piled up to the point of a severe breakdown.

”Hey, baby,” Hinata whispers and Tobio reaches out for him. 

He quickly pulls him into a tight hug, letting Kageyama practically fall into his lap. 

Kageyama cries for what feels like hours, before he slumps silently against against Hinata’s chest. 

“That seemed rough, you alright?” Hinata asks and Kageyama nods against his chest. 

He runs his hands through Kageyama’s sweaty, raven locks, before pulling away and cupping his face.

”Home?” Kageyama whispers and Hinata only nods.

”Yep, I’ll tell my mom to make your favourite, okay?” 

Daichi watches as the two get up and walk out of the gym, ignoring everyone around them. Sugawara looks shocked and everyone else seems to share the feeling. 

He’s just grateful they found Hinata. 

As long as those two had eachother, everything would be fine. 

The next time the two come into practice, no one mentions what happened that practice. Kageyama is grateful for that. Hinata smiles, and yells for a toss. The world and the team moves on, because no matter what- they will always be a team. Breakdown or not. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I torture this poor boy sm. But he’s my fav, what can I say? 
> 
> Leave some comments and kudos <3


End file.
